The Visit
by photognn
Summary: Lelouch gives a visit to Nunnally before the Zero Requiem is completed. NOT ROMANTIC. Please R&R.


Code Geass: Lelouch's Visit

Lelouch had been restless lately. Becoming emperor of the world was going smoothly, and the Zero Requiem was nearly complete. After hearing Suzaku had been 'killed in battle', the odds were in his favor. Hell, he'd even been a little happy it'd gone that way, though he hoped that he wasn't really dead. But Lelouch had faith that Suzaku was still alive. He had faith for the Zero Requiem. However, even after all the good news, Lelouch couldn't help but feel uneasy. Tomorrow was the day, after all. He was going to go through with it, give up his own life for the sake of the world, for the sake of Nunnally. Nunnally…

"Hmm. So she was alive after all. But like Suzaku said, I can't turn my back on this, even if she is." Lelouch declared this aloud to himself, and sighed. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to see her. He wanted to talk with her before tomorrow, before the end. All of his wits and his plans had lead up to the next day, and yet he couldn't get his mind off of the little things. Like to fear of his own life ending. And Nunnally. Nunnally… "Damn." Emperor Lelouch grabbed his hat and strode into the hallway, where he met one of his new military servants. "You there. Take me to where the pervious viceroy is being held." He never called Nunnally by her first name anymore, not aloud. The servant nodded his head in respect.

"Yes, my lord."

The room she was being held in was a dark one. Now that she had regained her sight, Lelouch felt trapped by her gaze, and thus condemned her to this awful darkness, at least until tomorrow, when she would be freed and see the end of the evil emperor. They held her arms and legs in thin chains, and kept her within a barrier, in case she would try to reach out and touch someone, communicate with someone, in this case Lelouch himself. Whenever he passed by here, he would feel a strong sense of guilt, then it would pass, covered by his unseen motive. The Zero Requiem. As they opened the door, Lelouch caught sight of her, for only a moment, before they shut the door once again. She was well, after all he had said to treat her with care, and yet he still felt so…. Awful.

"Brother? Is that you?" Nunnally's soft voice reached him, and he felt an urge to call back, call her name sweetly, with sorrow, and hold her. However, he did not talk, simply listened as she called to him once more. "Brother? Is it you? Lelouch?" As she said her name, he felt himself sway, and he let out a small noise of regret. That time, when he though she had been dead… He had seen no reason left to live... Nunnally… Then when she had been alive, he had, for a moment, thought it worse, for she would have to see him grow sour. She would have to see him turn into the evil Emperor Lelouch. "So it is you. I can hear you breathing, Brother." Lelouch clenched his teeth, and calmed himself down, ready to answer in a strict, evil tone. "Why are you here? Did you want to see me like this Brother? Trapped in darkness, like all those years? Do you enjoy it?"

"Nunnally Vi Britannia. You best think better than to waste your words of hatred. I do not care what you think."

"Really? Is that the truth, Brother? I don't doubt it." Her voice filled with a slight sourness that made Lelouch want to fall over, and made him reconsider his choice to visit her.

"I see. Nunnally, I simply wanted to see if my guards were doing their job. That is all. You are nothing to me. A frail relic of the past, my past, and something to get rid of. You think that having been frail your whole life that I would spare you and treat you kind? What idiocy. I merely-"

"I said I do not doubt you, Lelouch. I don't expect any better treatment." Lelouch's lower lip started to tremble. _You idiot! I'm your brother! You should trust me more! You should see the real me! But now you choose to see nothing, even when your sight has come back! No... You're falling for the evil that I have planted in myself._ Though, Lelouch considered this to be best, after all, it wouldn't be for long until…

"I see then." He said his words with carful coldness, with such ease that scared him. He started to turn, but then once again heard her sweet voice call to him.

"Lelouch," He heard a rustling, meaning that she was trying to move. _No, don't move, you'll get hurt!_ "You are my brother, my beloved brother. I don't know why you've turned into someone like this, but all I can tell you is that-"_Do you see it? The real me? Nunnally? _Lelouch turned his head toward her wonderful voice, tears in his eyes. _Nunnally! _"You're horrible!" Lelouch let in a breath of air, his ears once again exposed to hear what he dreaded. "You've caused all this destruction, and call it peace! You think you're making a kind world, but actually it's just monstrous! You're dreadful! You're horrible!" He could hear her sob a little, and knew she was crying somewhere in the darkness. He didn't want that… He wanted to hold her, and let her tears be whipped away-But he couldn't do it, not as he was now. Not ever. Lelouch bit his lip, and let his words come out strained, sounding almost hateful:

"Nunnally!" That made her stop, pause._ Good…_ "It is my world to shape! You have no right to say anything! You're the past, and I am the future!" He stopped, holding out a hand to where the voice came from. "Nunnally Vi Britannia, I have already declared it, and it is so. The world belongs to me." His outstretched hand began to shake, with sorrow, with torment. _How long must I do this to Nunnally!_ "Turn on the lights!" He commanded it, and it happened. The lights blinked on, and finally they could see each other. Lelouch wore the mask of cunning very well, and it suited him. Not even Nunnally could tell that he was lying. Nunnally herself looked fine, but tears still stained her young looking face. Lelouch's outstretched hand did not shake, and he tapped the barrier between them swiftly, without wavering. "Nunnally Vi Britannia, you are my enemy, my foe, and my past. You have no place here in the future, so do not question me." He smiled, though it was one that was sour and cruel. He knew it well. "I am the world's emperor! I am the world's future!" He turned away from her, continuing. "No one will sway my rule, not even you, little sister." He started walking to the door, clenching his fists silently. _She will be the witness to the new world, the new world without the evil emperor. Nunnally…_

"B-brother!" She called out, her sweet voice loud and begging. Lelouch refused to turn and face her. He opened the door and stepped out of the lit room.

"Until tomorrow." _Goodbye, Nunnally. _The door silently closed.


End file.
